


Enough

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Frottage, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but the bond between Prince Jared and his favorite soldier, the werewolf Jensen Ackles, remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by deceptivemirror.
> 
> Slightly inspired by a very geeky love of mine. Cookies if you can guess what it is. :)

Jensen stared up at the prince where he stood on his balcony, long hair brushing his plate armor as he looked down at his people.  There was a smile on his face, and it was genuine and open.  His father called him a prince of the people.  Jensen had never doubted that that was true.  It was Prince Jared that had led them through the war, Prince Jared who the troops had rallied around.  Prince Jared, who had almost died on the battlefield, after taking an arrow meant for his father, the King.

Everything about Jared spoke of his nobility, his true _noblesse oblige_.  He had the broad shoulders of a warrior, the thoughtful brow of a judge, and the profile of a king.  He was what every man in the kingdom aspired to be, whether they were old or young.  Once, Jensen himself had looked up to the young prince, even though he’d had no delusions about where he truly stood in life.  After all, a commoner-turned-rogue was not someone who would go on to be honored the way Prince Jared was.

Not that Jensen had been dissatisfied with his place in the kingdom.  In fact, he’d enjoyed his work as a rogue.  He’d been lucky to be recruited, and while the things he did weren’t looked upon well by certain groups, he was still working for the king and doing good.  Besides, his work itself had presented puzzle after puzzle for his eager mind to figure out.  All in all, he _had_ been content.

That was before the kingdom had been suddenly attacked and put under siege.  Their enemies had moved fast, arriving at the capital city before the king had even received word of their approach.  The drawbridges had been drawn up and the gates barred, but still, their foes had poured in, climbing over walls and destroying stone with their fire and mortar-shells.

Jensen had done what any good citizen would have; when the prince rode out from the castle into the city and called for citizen recruits, Jensen had answered.  The prince had immediately set him and the others to running menial tasks, dealing with the intruders as they did.  It should have been nothing.  Jensen was never meant to be noticed.

Yet when Jensen had managed to slay one of the enemy captains, after said captain had felled ten of Jared’s own men, the prince had taken notice of him.  He’d been sent on more difficult quests, pitted against more dangerous foes.  With the help of the daughter of the king’s general, Jensen had managed to uncover their enemies’ greatest weapon before it could be turned against their city.

Unfortunately, it _had_ been turned on him.  He, along with many of the people from the surrounding countryside, had been Bitten and Turned.  He was a werewolf now, and he knew his lot in life wouldn’t have been good if the prince hadn’t publicly honored him.  Jensen’s name was now known throughout the kingdom and revered.  It, along with the title and land Jared had also granted him, allowed him to mingle with the court.

Still, while the prince didn’t appear to ever remember Jensen’s new racial status, the rest of the court certainly did.  Even the king, who looked upon Jensen with some kind of fondness—partially because he had, at one point, saved Jared’s life—didn’t interact with Jensen beyond the bare minimum.

“My people,” Jared boomed from his balcony.  The crowds cheered at hearing their prince’s voice, but Jensen did not lend his voice to their cries.  He kept silent, so he could better hear when Jared began speaking again.  “The war is over!  Our foes have been driven back!  Our land is free of their filth and violence once more!”

There was more joyful yelling from the people who had gathered below the palace to hear their prince speak. Jared smiled down at them, his dimples framing the curve of his grin.  He looked, Jensen thought, like he’d embrace each and every person if he could.  It was no wonder the public was so enamored with him.

“We owe this celebration to a good many men and women who gave their lives to defend this city and our kingdom,” Jared continued, on a slightly more somber note.  “They fought bravely and well, and I honor them now, as I also honor those who fought and survived.  Many who had not once been trained with a sword came with their axes and their pitchforks and drove the invaders back alongside our knights and warriors.  Today, you should all be proud that you live in a kingdom with such determined, staunch, and brave men and women.  I honor all of you.”

A smile touched Jensen’s own lips as the roars from the crowd surged louder once more.  It quickly fled his face when someone bumped into his side, jostling him.  “Oh, my apologies,” a young lady of the court said, head lowered demurely, but eyes peeking up at him from behind her lashes.  “I did not mean any offense.”

She stared at him warily, like he was some kind of beast that might soon strike.  “You are forgiven,” Jensen said gruffly, and she left with a rustle of her skirts, moving to stand a bit behind him with another older woman.

Doubtless they thought they were far enough that he could not hear them, but becoming a werewolf had sharpened his senses to such an extent that he could pick up every word.

“—know what they say about him, do you not?”

“I’m afraid I have only heard some gossip that _must_ not be true…”

“Oh, no, it is.  The prince has taken a special liking to him.  They say he lets the creature share his bed.”

“But no!  What of the kingdom, of an heir?”

“Do not worry, the prince will put him aside soon enough.  They say men sometimes form such bonds after war has come upon the country.  No doubt he is simply grateful that Lord Ackles saved his life.”

“I hope the lord is not taking advantage of his highness’s gratitude…”

Back when he had first Turned, no doubt he would have shaken his head to dispel their words from his ears.  He knew better now, and remained still, trying to return his attention to the prince on the landing high above.  Jared was speaking about sacrifice, glory, the kingdom, all things Jensen had heard before, but the words still managed to inspire him.  He wanted desperately to take them in, but the ladies’ words would not leave him.

“… _unnatural_ …”

A blast of sound from the castle trumpets finally freed Jensen from the bitter spell the ladies’ words had cast over him.  He looked up once more and saw the prince stepping back so that his mother and father could stand in front of him on the balcony.  For the first time, the prince’s eyes slid away from the crowd in front of them, and turned instead to look at the nobility clustered by the castle entrance, seemingly searching.

Jensen caught his eye and the prince smiled, although it was not the same smile he’d gifted the people.  This one was smaller, more private, but despite the fact that it was less extravagant, Jensen preferred it.  Jared only smiled that smile for him.

The king proceeded to speak, mostly reiterating what Jared had already said, so Jensen felt free to keep his attention on the prince.  Jared was watching his father intently, but the hand at his side was making subtle signals.  Jensen couldn’t help flushing with happiness as he interpreted them; the prince wanted his company for the night.

The knowledge made it easy for him to slip away from the crowd after the king’s speech was done and the royal family exited the balcony.  There would be a feast that night, but Jensen decided he would eat in his rooms.  All feasts were good for were catching a glimpse of Jared, and he would be getting his fill later that evening.

*

It was close to midnight when Jensen rapped three times on the door to the prince’s chambers.  The guards on either side of the doorway politely ignored him, keeping their gazes straight ahead.  Still, Jensen could feel their judgment, and was relieved when the door swung inwards to reveal a cozy fire and the prince’s broad smile.

“Jensen,” Jared said warmly.  “Come in.  Have you eaten?  I did not have the pleasure of seeing you at the feast.”

Jensen stepped inside, waiting until the door closed behind him to respond.  “I had dinner in my room, Your Highness.  I needed to go over my accounts with my steward.”  It was the truth, although he would have put the accounts off if Jared had not invited him to his chambers.  “I was present for your speech earlier this evening, however,” he reminded Jared with a small smile.  “You spoke well.  As always.”

“You flatter me,” Jared said with a wave of his hand and a small laugh.  “Knowing that you were in the audience inspired me.  I spoke for you.”  One of his large hands came up to cup Jensen’s face.  Jensen flushed when he saw how awestruck the prince appeared to be as they gazed into each others’ eyes.  “I went out on that balcony and I saw you out of the corner of my eye, standing there, just as beautiful as the first time I met you.  And I thought of the strength and courage within that beauty, and I spoke for you.”

Flustered, Jensen dropped his gaze to the floor.  “Now _you_ flatter _me_ , my prince,” he retorted.  “You speak too kindly of me; I am merely a rogue, and courage and strength are rarely ascribed to my kind.”

“I see you say nothing about beauty,” the prince said with a teasing smile.  He sobered quickly, however, and continued, “any who would _not_ say you are brave and strong are blind.  Regardless of your profession, you are just as noble as any of my knights.”  His lips quirked up on one side.  “I’ve half a mind to knight you, actually.”

“Oh, please don’t,” Jensen said hurriedly, causing the prince to laugh.  He had to laugh at himself as well, hearing the abrupt horror in his voice.  “I am no knight, Your Highness.  I am content to be what I am now, which is too much already.  You have done too much for me.”

Jared’s hand moved to cup the back of Jensen’s neck, his thumb sweeping along the side of Jensen’s jaw as he did so.  “No, _you_ have done too much for _us_.  This curse you now bear, you took on so others would not have to.  I know it burdens you, hurts your soul.”  The prince moved slightly closer, so their chests were touching, and his eyes were earnest when Jensen dared to look up into them.  “I will give you any reassurance I can that you are not in the least bit _less_ to me because of what has been forced upon you.  If anything, it is the opposite; I see your beauty now more truly through your sacrifice than I did before.  As all others should as well.”

To that, Jensen did not know what to say.  Instead, he ducked his head, and daringly leaned in to lay a light kiss on the prince’s upper neck to show his gratitude.  The hand on the back of his own neck tightened, and then urged him up so the prince’s lips met his own.

They had lain together during the war, it was true, but Jensen had never expected it to be anything more than two men taking comfort in each other in the midst of death.  Indeed, he had barely expected it to be more than a singular instance during the war itself, much less the companionship that had developed and out-lasted the war.  He didn’t dare hope it would last much longer now that peace was upon them, and so every time the prince summoned him to his chambers, Jensen treated it like it was the last time he would do so.

He opened his mouth eagerly in response to the prince’s advances and laid his hands upon those noble shoulders to draw him closer.  The prince was more adventurous and daring; the hand that was not cupping Jensen’s neck dipped down to settle on his lower back, and Jensen could feel it drifting lower.  He leaned into it, encouraging the motion, and gasped into the prince’s mouth when his rear was caressed and squeezed.

“My Jensen,” the prince murmured as he pulled back slightly to dust his lips over Jensen’s cheek.  “My sly, beautiful wolf.”

Normally, Jensen did not like being referred to as a wolf.  It only reminded him of the curse that had been thrust upon him.  But from Jared’s mouth, it sounded like an endearment, and he could not protest when he heard the sweet tones of possession rolling off Jared’s tongue.  “My prince,” he whispered back, nudging Jared’s face with his own until he was able to lightly bite down on the other’s lower lip and tug slightly.  “My warrior, my king.”

A shudder ran through Jared at that, and he grasped Jensen closer, kissing him firmly upon the mouth.  “I love it when you call me that,” he said roughly when they separated once more.  He kissed Jensen once more, a quick, hard meeting of lips, before he asked earnestly, “will you lay with me tonight?”

Jensen smiled up at him.  “I would be honored, Your Highness.”

Jared returned his grin with all the splendor and wonder that his smile always seemed imbued with.  “Come,” he commanded, and pulled Jensen out of his sitting room into his bed chamber, where he brought Jensen to the bed without a pause. 

There, they kissed once more, fierce and passionate, until Jensen almost forgot they could do more.  Gasping for breath, he pulled away, laying one hand on Jared’s chest.  “My lord,” he said hoarsely.  “May I undress you?”

“You may,” Jared assented, and Jensen made short work of the laces on his tunic before pushing it off his shoulders.  He dropped to his knees to apply his nimble fingers to the laces on the prince’s leggings as well.  When he looked up, Jared’s eyes were dark with arousal, and Jensen dared to lean in and lave his tongue over the bulge distorting the leather.

“Oh!”  Jared gasped out softly, even though he couldn’t have felt much through the leather, and gripped onto Jensen’s hair tightly.  “Jensen, my wolf, you look so beautiful.  Would you…?”

He trailed off, a polite prince, but Jensen knew what he wanted.  With a small smile, he pulled Jared’s trousers down to his knees and took the prince’s cock into his mouth with ease.  Above him, Jared moaned loudly, but Jensen focused on the task at hand.  The prince’s cock was large and smooth in his mouth, and sometimes, in the dark of the night in his own chambers, Jensen would admit to himself that he adored the taste of it.  Suckling on it gave him pleasure as well, and his obvious joy in performing the task seemed only to make Jared groan the louder. Since that was the important thing, he did not allow himself to get too embarrassed.

When he felt that the prince was too close to his climax for Jensen to continue his ministrations, he released Jared’s cock with one last lap at the tip.  Chest heaving and face flushed, the prince did not hesitate to haul him up from the ground and toss him onto the bed.  Jensen flushed indignantly at being handled in such a manner, but his own cock seemed to take a liking to it, so he did not protest aloud.  Indeed, when the prince was stripping him of his own clothing, it was hard to think of anything worth protesting about.

“How beautiful you are,” Jared told him once Jensen was laid on his bed in the nude.  “I always think I have imagined your beauty, and then I see you once more and am reminded just how truly lovely you are.”

Jensen was sure his face was an extremely unlovely shade of red.  He shifted against the sheets and admonished the prince lightly, “I am not a maiden who has never shared your bed before.  You needn’t flatter me so constantly.  I don’t require your—”

The prince stopped his words with a kiss.  “Shhh, my love,” he murmured.  “I do not speak to flatter you, or in hopes that it will lead to you spreading your legs.”  Jensen—whose legs were already spread—shifted once more uncomfortably.  “I speak to you,” the prince continued, “because you deserve to be told such things freely.  You are beautiful and lovely and kind and courageous.  And I enjoy telling you so.”

Jensen did not think he could handle much more of this talk.  Wrapping his legs around the prince’s waist, he drew him in so their cocks were rubbing together obscenely.  “Enough talk,” he said lightly, and rolled his hips upwards seductively until the prince’s cock settled between the cheeks of his ass.  “I thought you brought me here to lay with you?”

The prince’s grin was roguish as he agreed, “that I did.”  Bringing his hands to Jensen’s thighs, the prince moved their bodies together, thrusting his cock between Jensen’s cheeks, wetting him with the seed his body was already producing, even though he had not reached his climax.  The muscles of his abdomen rubbed against Jensen’s own cock, encouraging him to rock back against Jared’s thrusts. 

It did not take long for the prince to shoot his seed across Jensen’s ass with a loud groan and a face so blissful that Jensen could not look away.  He continued his frantic rocking motions as he climaxed, and Jensen did not mind that he had not reached his peak as well.  He waited patiently until Jared was aware enough once more to wrap a hand around Jensen’s cock and cause him to spray his own seed over the prince’s chest.

Afterwards, Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen firmly, sweetly.  “Thank you for that, my love,” he said with a soft smile.  “It has been too long since we have been able to meet thus.”

There was something of an apology in those words, and Jensen hurried to assure the prince.  “It is alright, Your Highness,” he said, voice still a bit breathy.  “You have many duties; I understand that.  And I know your father has been urging you to pick a bride—”

Jared made a disgruntled sound and pulled Jensen closer to him.  “Let us not speak of that,” he said, and the words made Jensen’s heart drop a little.  He had—selfishly, foolishly—been hoping for some kind of reassurance that the rumors had not been true.  Perhaps he’d also been hoping that Jared would promise to continue their liaisons even after he was married.  Jensen bit the inside of his lip in shame.  No, a good man like Jared would not betray his wife so.  Jensen had no right to think such thoughts.

“Of course not,” he responded softly, and forced himself to smile up at the prince.    “I did not mean to—”

“Don’t apologize,” the prince told him, and kissed his brow fondly.  “I was simply hoping we might lay here a while, enjoying each other’s company.”  There was a small pause and then he said, with a soft kind of vulnerability in his voice.  “I have missed you, my wolf.”

“And I you, my prince,” Jensen answered.  He closed his eyes and let his prince hold him, and tried not to think about the the looming future.  This would have to be enough.


End file.
